Secret Affairs
by Past Tense- Kariya Yoshida
Summary: Kai's always had a certain... interest in Tyson, but what will he do when he finds out he's not the only one? And how will the new Championships help him in discovering this? After G Rev. Mainly TyKa with Ty sidepairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or any of it likeness, all rights go the Takao Aoki, yes, alright.

Alright, so the idea for this fic was brought on one night when I decided to write a small, lime-ish TyTal oneshot that didn't work out too well because it was basically just boom, there, done. So, I decided to add something of a story line by making it a TyKa fic that somehow would eventually morph into yeah. That too did not work out, so I scrapped the whole idea, but luckily, I had the first couple sentences of it saved and just builded on from there.

So, just ignore the first bit of that. That almost fic and this one are two different stories, but still TyKa.

**Warning:** This fic contains lime-ish content. Not in this chapter, but there will be in future ones. Just a warning. Might be some lemon near the end, aswell, but I don't think it's very likely.

Oh, and so there's no confusion...

Kai = Seme

Tyson = Uke (sort of)

Present

_Past_

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

Alright, so without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

_Kai's hand clenched tightly around his glass, his fingers beginning to turn white. In the corner of the large, festive room, he stood leaning against a wall in his usual position; arms crossed, one ankle over the other, his head tilted toward the ground and his eyes closed._

_Though, at this particular moment, his eyes weren't closed. In fact, they were wide-open, observing, or rather, glaring intensely at the pair conversing at the opposite end of the room. This was certainly not going as he had planned. Not at all._

_To think, he hadn't even wanted to come in the first place, yet somehow… or rather, someone had swindled him into changing his mind._

* * *

"Hn... Hey, Kai! Come here for a second." Called the red-haired fellow Russian from where he sat at the desk, in front of the old computer.

Dual-haired teen cracked an eye open from where he stood across the room in his usual position; leaning against the wall, arms crossed against his chest, one foot over the other with his eyes closed and head down.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Come over here and see for yourself."

Reluctantly, Kai pushed himself off the wall and began walking across the room to where his teammate was.

"Tala, that better not be porn," he warned.

"Oh, relax, it's not porn. It's something better. Well, probably not in your eyes, but take a look." He moved to the side so that Kai could see the screen.

It was what looked like some sort of formal invitation via e-mail.

"Alright, alright," he started, "Attention all… it's come to my attention… lack of communication…" Kai skimmed over the letter briefly as he read aloud.

He continued to lightly look over the letter, trailing off every few words. Tala wasn't certain, but it seemed that Kai was draggin it on on purpose and he was never one for waitin.

"Oh, for God's sake, just get to the point already. We're being invited to some sort of reunion." the Tala cut in.

Ignoring the older Russian's impatience, he snorted and turned away to return to his previous position against the opposite wall.

"A reunion? What for? It's not like we aren't already going to meet them accross the dish."

"It's not like that. Apparently, some bladers from the precious years will be competing in the upcoming Worlds. And we didn't exactly leave it on good terms..." he chuckled slightly.

At the only response being Kai's back hitting the opposite wall, the older Russians smirk faded to a frown.

"Oh, what? What is it? Is a small reunion with our old 'friends' really that bad?" Tala asked impatiently with slight annoyance in his voice.

"It doesn't matter. It'd just be waste of time that we could be using to train. In case you've forgotten, Ivanov, the championships will begin in less than a month. It may only be the qualifying rounds, but just one wrong move, one miscalculation, and we could be counting ourselves out of the competition." He stated harshly.

His older teammate just turned back to face the screen again, continuing to examine the invitation.

"Alright, do what you want, Hiwatari," he started, "but I'm going. I've already informed Bryan and Spencer about it and they've confirmed that they'll be joining me, so you'll have all the time you want to train with you and your antisocial self."

The dual haired teen only snorted once more, though this time, in disgust. How could Tala be so (relatively) relaxed at a time like this? The other teen was fully aware of the amount of time they had before the qualifying rounds, yet, how could he be so carefree? Alright, ever year they'd breeze by qualifiers without a problem, but this was to be no usual Championship.

He'd known for a fact that almost everyone who they'd met from the beginning of their first worlds to their last would certainly be entering - that being the reason for the reunion of sorts - and that since then, he hadn't exactly gotten off on the right side of things with each competitor, if you know what I mean.

He was sure he'd rubbed a lot of people the wrong way over the first three years of competing. At least one person from each team and this year, more teams would be entering.

He'd gone through the list posted on the BBA's website over and over and so far, he wasn't very happy with the results. Some teams had fewer players accompanying them this year, but that didn't change the fact that they'd all fought him before, been able to observe his way of blading and had spent the past years training for their time to re-enter .

The White Tigers, the All Starz, F-Dynasty, the Justice Five (the former BEGA league), the Majestics, First Battallion (formerly the Barthez Battalions) and a few other teams they'd met would all be competing for sure this year.

Of course there was his, or rather, Tala's team, the Blitzkrieg Boys. That only left…

_'No,'_ he willed himself to think, _' you are not going there-'_

The G-Revolutions.

He went there…

Except this time around, it wasn't the G-Revolutions, it was Revolution X, a team composed of Tyson and one other unknown competitor. For a reason he hadn't yet found out, Daichi wouldn't be competing this year. He knew Kenny was going to be around without a doubt and Hilary would more than likely tag along with them, but the identity of Tyson's partner remained a mystery to Kai.

One thing for sure, though, was he didn't like it one bit. Daichi he could stand to one point, mostly because he'd met him and hadn't at all considered him a threat, but not knowing whoever would be fighting alongside Tyson bothered him. Whoever it was had to be worthy.

He smirked at that thought.

Worthy? Ha! You mean patient! Whoever it was would have to be able to put up with him, let alone stand him. His inability to shut up, the incapability to back down, all his stupid jokes, all his insane ideas, the way he would… cock his head to one side with a puzzled expression when he was confused… how his smile could light an entire room if he so wanted, how cute he looked when…

_'No!'_ he forced himself to break away from those thoughts.

Back to his previous thoughts. Right... Right!

Yes, whoever it was would have to be able to keep up with him, as well. They'd have to be able to handle his fast paced lifestyle, his unusual sense of logic, his eccentric personality, how fast he could change his mind. Especially if this person was going to be around him the entire Championships, if he was going to be the one training with him, talking with him, listen to his absurd ideals, traveling with him, staying with him in the same hotel… in the same hotel room, just the two of them…

He definitely did not like where this was going

Whoever it was was definitely someone Tyson trusted. The bluenette was the kind of person to welcome anyone with open arms, but to trust them was another story.

He'd come to learn recently that friendliness coming from Tyson was easy to come by, for he'd offer it to just about anyone, but earning his complete trust, his loyalty and his faith was a very long and laboured process. Whoever it was would definitely need all of those for Tyson to even consider them his partner.

This wasn't sounding good to him.

The person had to be just as close to Tyson as Max or Ray or himself were, but other than them - well, and Kenny – Kai hadn't the foggiest clue as to who this mystery blader was. He didn't even know if Tyson had any other people as close to him as them or if he even had any other friends, at that.

_'So…'_ he thought, slightly annoyed, _'whoever it is, Tyson must have been keeping a secret. We're his friends for god's sake! What would he need to hide from… Oh.'_

His heart immediately sunk. Unknowingly, he frowned behind his long bangs.

_'Well… it's not like he'd actually have told us if he… if he had a… a what?'_ Kai's thoughts stopped.

What would Tyson have, anyway? For some reason, he couldn't imagine Tyson with any girl, but he also couldn't imagine him with a… no, he very much could imagine him with a guy. Actually, he could only imagine him with guys. Tyson with guys...

He visibly shuttered at that.

_'Okay, Kai, get your mind out of the gutter and focus,' he urged himelf._

_'Alright, so supposedly he does have a… a boy… guy-man-friend thing? What do I care? I mean, it's not like we ever were… or could be-'_

_'Okay, that's enough,'_ he cut in on himself.

He forcibly stopped his train of thought and pulled himself back to his senses. He was getting waayyy too far ahead of himself, taking this far too seriously. He was talking about Tyson's future beyblading partner. Not… yeah. Everything he'd thought after the list of possible threats his way to the top were completely irrational, unnecessary. His entire train of thought up until now was bordering very closely on paranoia.

Though, he had to admit, lately, he'd found his thoughts drifting to the bluenette often. He was one of the first things he thought of when he woke up, and the last thing he thought of before he fell asleep. He wasn't entirely clueless as to why that was, but he sure as hell wasn't going to try to find out.

Silently, he took in a deep breath and slowly blew it out.

There really wasn't anything to worry about, really. He was fretting over Tyson's partner for the tournament and for all he knew, it could have been some random kid who'd pestered him to no end and he'd finally given into. He had been partnered with Daichi the previous year, after all.

Regardless of whoever it was, though, Kai'd still be facing Tyson and he'd need to force in as much training as possible in the time he had until for their match. It was his top he still wasn't going to go to the small 'reunion'. Besides, it was probably only the other teams like the Majestics of F-Dynasty that were going to show up. No one he thought important.

His thoughts remained silent for a few moments, contentedly enjoying the feeling of calmness when he was brought back to reality by Tala's voice.

"Hey, Hiwatari! I know that being the sourpuss you are, you've already decided that you're not coming, but I think this may change your mind."

He looked back up at his teammate and gave a slight nod for him to proceed.

"Seems your old friends are going to be there. Max, Ray… Tyson," he said teasingly.

Kai expression changed to something of what appeared to be surprise, but quickly disappeared as he turned his head to the side, closing his eyes and remained silent for a few moments before answering.

"Is that all? Hn. Why would that make me change my mind?" his cheeks tinted ever so slightly a shade of pink.

The fellow Russian folded his hands behind his head and smirked knowingly, tilting his head upward, toward the ceiling, leaning back in his chair.

"Ooohh, I don't know… The fact that Tyson'll be there and we all know how much you really want to…"

His eyes immediately snapped open. Wait, what? What was the end of that sentence? Did the redheaded teen really know? Was Kai being that obvious about his… his feelings about…?

But before he could compose a reply…

"…find out who his mystery teammate is."

He scowled. Of course! There was no way that Tala could possibly know about… the way he felt about... No. He was baiting him! But now… now that he'd let his mask slip for just a fraction of a second, Tala was bound to find out. The older teen was smart, he had to admit, and never failed to get whatever he wanted out of someone. There was not doubt about it that he'd figure it out. It was only a matter of time.

"So have you changed your mind?"

The Russian's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Are you coming?"

He thought about his answer quickly, considering what decision would be best. Staying back and training, then having to take a plane there anyway, less than a week later… or going along with them to meet up with Tyson… to find out who his new partner was. Yeah, that was it. That was definitely what he meant.

He exhaled exaggeratedly.

"Alright"

The older teen smirked, happy to see that Kai'd given in.

"Well… it's good to know you're not completely antisocial."

The dual haired teen couldn't help but let a small smile come to his expression. Tyson'd been the one to show him how to... exist with other people somewhat normally, even if only by a little. Though, the smile slowly faded to a slight frown.

"Wait, how did you know Tyson'd be coming?"

The older teen only shrugged, all the while a smirk spreading accross his face.

"Well, we figured that if the two of you just so happened to be left alone for awhile, things would probably start to get a little heavy and..." he paused before continuing his sentence, seeing the full on glare Kai was giving him. He couldn't help but laugh at the other's flushed face.

Putting his hands up in defense, a devilish smile spread accross his features.

"Hey, you have your ways… and I have mine."

Kai continued glowering intensely at the older teen. He knew he'd set himself up for some witty remark, but to imply... and with...

Only a fraction of a second later, the image flashed accross his mind, overtaking all other thoughts, then disappeared just as quickly. If possible, his face tinged an even darker shade of red and a strange heat filled him. Suddenly, the room had became a little too... warm to bear.

Pushing himself off the wall, Kai stiffly, but quickly, walk/ran out of the room into the corridor, out of sight.

Tala watched on with amusement as he left.

_'Oh,'_ he thought, _'this is certainly going to be fun.'_

* * *

Okay, so chapter one's up and this time I actually know what I'm planning for the second chapter. Alright, this is good.

Anyways, it is, or rather, it was about 3:40am by the time I finished writing this, uploading it and editing it slightly and it was a school night to top that off, so I am\I was too lazy to reread it, so forgive me if there are any mistakes in my grammar\spelling. Also, if there are parts you don't understand, just let me know.

Which reminds me...

Review please!

My last fic didn't get any feedback, so I was a little bummed out, but if you do happen to conveniently press the 'Review this Story' button, I'll... well, I won't really do anything, but you'll get my gratitude. 'Sides, I said please, which is my least favourite word in the english language, so... yeah.

I'm only continuing if I get some feedback here, so... do that, be free, pee into the wind! Whatever. I'm done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimor: **See chapter 1. I'm not going to repeat this every chapter.

Hey, so special thanks goes to **Emziie**, **Inyoface**, **Norweg91**, **JessieMundaiFan**, **Kashel**, **The Princess of Pluto**, **Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla**, **Jaurion** and **dragonfairy16** for reviewing. If it weren't for you guys, I probably wouldn't have bothered to continue.

Anyways, here's chapter 2. Let me start off by saying that I'd completely forgot that Marvel Comics Inc. or Stan Lee already had rights to the name Revolution X, but in my defence, I came up with that a possible team name I could use for Tyson in a fic on day years ago, before I was even aware of the whole X-Men thing, so I don't think I'm plagiarising or anything, but just in case, it's in the disclaimor.

Alright, so I think that about cover it. Enjoy!

* * *

Kai hadn't stopped moving until he reached the secluded area of a dead end where the corridor bent off to. It was small and was usually used for larger storage uses, having stacks of wooden crates here and there. Kai hadn't an idea as to why the architects who made their large, isolated training lodge would add it to its construction plans, but Kai was grateful for it. Other than their individual quarters, it was one of the only places in their lone residency in the Russian mountains where one could find solitude.

Finding his usual spot on a smaller crate just behind a large stack of others, a position where he'd be hidden from any passer-by, he sat down.

Because it led to nowhere, as did most dead ends, it was currently deficient of any light fixtures whatsoever. The only source of light being one that rested in front of the door to one of the storage rooms meters where the turn off from the main corridor began.

This was fortunate for Kai, for no one he could possibly pass on his way would be able to see the tinge a red that was spread across his face.

The nerve of some people! He'd known that since their defection from Boris and the Abby, Tala'd gained a sense of humanity, an ability to interact with others properly, how to act civilized, but this… this was far from civil. To imply something so… suggestive was… He couldn't even determine a definition!

At first it'd been only teasing. Here and there, the older Russian would make a remark about his and Tyson's relationship of sorts, how unusual it was for someone like himself to have such strong feelings for another boy, even if it was a solely friendship based affair.

Kai could put up with the small comments that went on about the subject. After all, it hadn't been only Tala. From time to time, the others would take the chance and add the occasional jab during the conversation, but it was still mostly the older Russian.

Now, though, it'd become more than simple banter. It was like he was purposely provoking him, goading him to react in some way. Well, it seemed that his hard work paid off. Kai'd reacted, alright. A lot more than he'd expected himself to. Though, what was he supposed to do? Snort just as usual? Return with a more witty remark? Smirk and acknowledge its humour? No, of course he couldn't. Who could after such an implication?

"_Wait, how'd you know Tyson'd be coming?"_

_"Well, we __figured that if the two of you just so happened to be left alone for a while, things would probably start to get a little heavy and…_"

The nerve! As if he would ever lose control like that! He was much stronger than…

_'Oh, shit…'_

He wasn't even denying it. Even though at first he'd flushed and been very embarrassed about the little remark, he wasn't denying that if he ever were to lose his control, he'd more than likely do… something along the lines of what Tala'd said.

So… he really did have… an _interest_ in Tyson. And to imagine, he'd come to this conclusion from a remark that _Tala_ said.

_'What was the rest of that sentence, anyway?' _he thought.

_"… things would probably start to get a little heavy and…"_

_'And what? ' _

An image of what the ending to that could have been flashed across his mind once more. Suddenly, a growing tightness from below became very apparent to him. His face flushed and his entire body became overwhelmed by a sudden heat.

_'No. No, this is not happening now,' _he thought.

What was happening? Was he really so pathetic? Just a moment ago (1) he was still denying, or rather, he still wasn't ready to confess to his… _interest_ in Tyson, but now… now he was… just a bit… Well, he was a little too enthusiastic about his new found attraction.

_'Well, who wouldn't be?'_ he argued with himself, _'With those eyes, those as captivating as the azure blue sky; that long, silky hair…"_

A smile crossed his face as he imagined gazing down into the sapphire orbs and running his fingers through the midnight blue locks.

_'And with a body like that…'_ Kai hadn't even time to think about it when he mentally slapped himself.

What was he thinking? It hadn't been more than 5 minutes since he'd discovered his feelings for his former teammate and he was already walking along the border of fantasizing, almost like what he'd done when Tala'd said his last remark, though he'd never admit to.

Was he really that weak, that oblivious? Could he have been harbouring these feelings without ever being aware?

Well, one thing was for sure. This was certainly going to be a very distracting year.

* * *

Tala smiled amusedly at Kai's flustered reaction to his latest jab. He knew what he said then was rather… suggestive, but to see the look on his teammate's face was something he just couldn't pass up. The way he responded to it, though… The way he marched out of the room in such a hurry didn't fit quite with him.

He'd only been teasing. That was something he'd taken up a habit of doing, especially with the dual haired teen. Kai knew he was only joking, didn't he? Every other time before he'd shrug it off or ignore it or return it with another witty remark, but just now…

He'd been so openly embarrassed. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw Kai tilt his head ever so slightly, something he did when he was pondering something. It almost looked as if he were imagining….

_"Well, we figured if you two just happened to be left alone for a while, things would start to get a little heavy and…"_

… and what? He himself hadn't even thought of the conclusion to that sentence at the time. He'd actually assumed that Kai'd cut him off the way he did with a glare, but to have actually pictured it? He hadn't know where it was going, nor did he have anything in mind for the rest of it. Apparently Kai did.

_'How would he even be able to conjure such an image? What would _heavy _even mean to him?' _but his thoughts were cut short.

A faint image of the bluenette looking down at him, a lascivious look in his now misty grey eyes, his pouty mouth open in slightly, dark midnight locks cascading down bare shoulders…

The Russian's face flushed completely.

If what Kai had pictured anything close to what he'd had just now, he'd understand completely. He had to admit that the bluenette was rather attractive on his own, the way he looked from day to day, even in what he wore, but what he'd just seen… it was so… he couldn't even say the word.

He'd realised long ago that he had certain feelings for the bluenette and had admitted to that. It was more a physical attraction than an emotional one, but and attraction nonetheless.

Occasionally, he'd picture the bluenette in different attire; that was something that would be assumed of anyone who found and interest in a certain individual. He'd imagine him in different situations and settings, as well. Though he'd never once thought of the younger teen in… such a state.

Something suddenly struck his mind.

_'Hold on. If I couldn't even conjure such an idea in the time that I've felt this way about Tyson, how would Kai be able to in such a short amount of time?'_

Tala smiled as a sudden realization came to him.

_'Well, that's certainly something I wasn't expecting,' _he thought somewhat amusedly, _'Kai_ _shares the same interest, now does he?' _his smile grew into a smirk, _'Well, Hiwatari, you`d better be at your best. Just because you're my friend that does _not_ mean that I'm backing down in the least.'_

Tala closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind his head. He'd planned on acting on his feelings toward Tyson and was going for it, regardless of whether someone else shared the same feelings, too. That someone being Kai just made it all the more interesting.

_'Oh,' _he thought, '_this is certainly going to be fun._'

* * *

Kai remained hidden in his small, secluded sanctuary of sorts for a while longer, sorting out his jumbled thoughts and trying to put his troubled mind at ease. This day had not gone about as he had thought.

It was a typical day; he woke up early, trained, ate his usual breakfast of toast and a coffee, trained for several more hours then took a short break with Tala in the lounge and, oh yes, was invited and agreed to attend a get-together of sorts with his former rivals just a week from now.

Ah, but who could forget discovering a new found attraction to another boy, his closest friend, then coming dangerously so very, very close to fantasizing about him? Oh, wait, no. He _had _fantasized about him, now hadn't he? All this because of something Tala had said.

Kai closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, massaging his temples with his fingers.

"Ivanov," he growled out, "the next time I see you, I'll-"

"You'll what, now?"

Kai looked up, stunned to see the man in question standing, or rather, leaning against a large stack of crates before him. How had Tala even found him? For a few moments, he remained silent in surprise. The older teen only smirked.

"So, this is where you go off to brood…" he teased, "I was expecting some secret lair that you had built underneath the last floor."

The dual haired teen quickly recomposed himself and furrowed his eyebrows, remembering the red-head's earlier comment. As much as he wanted to verbally attack the older teen, he decided it best not to overreact… again. He kept silent, taking the moment to cast a short glare at his teammate.

"What is it no, Ivanov?" he asked sharply.

Tala smirked and closed his eyes, folding his arms over his chest at the icy tone in Kai's voice.

"That was some reaction back there," he started, watching for Kai's awaiting glower, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you…"

His prediction had been correct. At the moment, the younger teen was currently glaring intensely at him. It wasn't so much a glare as a cautious look, but nonetheless, he knew it meant the same thing.

There was no need for words at this point. He already knew his hypothesis was confirmed.

Smirking, Tala pushed himself from the stack of crates, unfolding his arms in the process, and began walking towards the younger teen only to be stopped as Kai got up abruptly, still holding the same gaze as before. Silence filled the small corridor as the two held their own ground.

Tala was the first to speak, the traces of his former smirk now erased completely.

"Listen, Hiwatari. We both know that only one of us can have him and I am _not _backing down. Just know that if you want Tyson, you're gonna have to fight for him."

With that, he let his gaze drop and moved passed the younger teen, around the stack of crates, toward the end of the corridor without another word.

Only when he heard the older teen's footsteps disappear around the corner and down the hall did he let go of a breath he had unconsciously been holding and fell back onto the crate where he last sat once more. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the large wooden box.

"What am I going to do…?" he whispered.

Fight for him? He hadn't even realised he'd liked him until not very long ago. How would even be able to go after him like this. Kai wasn't sure he'd be able to.

At a young age, he'd been taught to conceal his emotions, to remain behind a mask of indifference and never remove it. Over the years he'd opened up little by little, learned how to socialize somewhat like an average citizen, but even now, he found it very hard to communicate with other people. How was he supposed to go after for the bluenette if he couldn't even bring himself to have a regular conversation with him?

He wasn't sure he even wanted to do this. He still wanted to take it slow, figure some things out, improve himself a little more so that he could come close to being worthy of his affections, but if he didn't do something soon, Tyson'd be taken away before he even had him. He knew how possessive he could be of the bluenette even before he'd discovered his feelings, so to lose him to… to Tala would be… He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did.

_'Tala...' _he thought, bitterly, _'this is your fault.'_

Well, he still had until the 'reunion' of sorts to decide; he had time. Though, it was less than a week until then. Nonetheless, it was one week to more to organize some of his thoughts and decide whether he really was going to fight for this.

Exhaling deeply then stood back up. Deciding that he'd spent enough time in his no longer a secret sanctuary and headed out, down the corridor, around a few bends and up the set of stairs that led to their private quarters.

Opening the door to his room, he started for the right corner of the room, tossing his scarf onto the dresser along the way, and fell back exasperatedly onto his bed. Blowing out a long, tired breath, he brought his hand up and ran his finger through the front of his grey bangs.

Though it was still noon, he felt both physically and emotionally exhausted and his body didn't seem like wanting to move, but he knew he couldn't go to sleep just yet. There were things that still needed to be done. Like the process of packing.

Wearily, Kai sat up in bed and reluctantly stood then headed toward his dresser. The qualifying rounds would begin in just under a week and the 'reunion ' of sorts in even less. There were things he needed to pack.

Opening a drawer, he began pulling out items here and there that he'd need, unknowing that meanwhile, Tala was doing the exact same thing just down the hall.

For the both of them, the list of what to bring was simple: clothes, some extra equipment, a book or two to occupy their free time, and various other… supplies. Just in case.

* * *

Woo, alright. 'Kay, I know it's short, but there it is, chapter two. Sorry, about the delay, I had a lot of school work that needed to be taken care of and to be honest, I just wasn't in the mood, but here it is! Two weeks later... I think.

Anyways, I really need to get this out there that I won't be able to update for a while. See, my mother's too lazy to get my cousin to come by and setup Microsoft Word, so for the past two months, I've been using a trial version, but it expires tomorrow (September 12), so it may take a while to get chapter three up there, but I'll definitly get it done.

Also, I was having this problem with Tala's part. See, I couldn't quite capture the atmosphere or whatever very well, so it took me atleast six-ish days on and off to get that done. I wasn't at all 100% about it then, so today I decided to just scrap the entire thing (just Tala's part) and start over. I still have it if anyone's interested, but it wasn't very good at all and it seemed a little... whiney. That's why I had to redo it.

Oh, and Tyson will be come in at chapter three, so don't worry.

That about covers it. Alright, be free.


End file.
